londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Lozleader
Welcome Hi, welcome to London Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the London County Council page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jackiespeel (Talk) 00:06, January 4, 2012 Categories You have Parliamentary Constituencies, I merely have Constituencies - which shall we go for? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :As there European constituencies and London Assembly constituencies I suggest keeping the P word. Lozleader (talk) 19:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I think most of those I have put in the 'constituencies' category are parliamentary (often historical) - I have been trying to clear the 'uncategorised articles' somewhat. Perhaps we could have a page where we (and anyone else who joins in) agree such things beforehand (or at least get alibis consistent). Jackiespeel (talk) 21:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::... and sometimes it is easier to 'put all items in a group' and then divide up into the several subgroups (and it can be easier to see the groups when looking at the 'Wanted Categories' list. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::That's fine... have a constituencies category with a number of subcategories (easy to do you just create the subcategory pages and then add them to the constituencies category). :::So as far as subcats go how about: *Parliamentary constituencies (historic) *Parliamentary constituencies (current) *European Parliament constituencies *London Assembly constituencies :::The Euro ones may need historic/current.. not sure without looking it up. :::It is of course possible to add more than one constituency category, so if one felt that "Constituencies created in 1832" or "Constituencies in Hackney" would be useful categorisation that can be done. :::Just a question of being logical, agreeing the thing then being consistent. Might mean writing a brief guideline page like they do on Wikipedia betimes. Lozleader (talk) 09:30, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Given the limited geographical area 'dates of creation and winding up' are probably too detailed for now (and can be left for 'the proverbial someone' to deal with :) ) Jackiespeel (talk) 11:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Right... I am toying with the idea of developing a history of parliamentary representation of London / history of constituencies. If it ever gets done it will obviously link out to the appropriate constituency articles for each period. :I suppose I will try and put up a rough policy document on constituency cats. Lozleader (talk) 15:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I unilaterally put up a "note to contributors" on the Constituencies Category page. Feel free to tweak it. Lozleader (talk) 10:10, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Whatever seems practical - and at the present rate most of the articles whose categories are obvious will have been dealt with by the time others get involved. Jackiespeel (talk) 12:23, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Categories Most are 'reasonably obvious' - but what should be done with the local government units - Boroughs, Boards of Work, Urban Districts etc? Should there be more than 'Category:Local government'? (So long as we are consistent, it does not matter much) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose an important distinction is between current ones (mostly London boroughs) and defunct ones.Lozleader (talk) 21:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::So - continue with 'Category:Local government' (as all the units can be so defined) and then create several further categories, or 'some other set-up'? Might as well avoid redoing the work. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::For now yes then "refine" at a later time Lozleader (talk) 21:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) London School Board references Can you unredlink Who was Who and OUP? Jackiespeel (talk) 13:38, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :OK... the curse of copy and paste... Lozleader (talk) 16:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia articles I am trying to avoid 'mere cut-and-pastery' whether or not you created the articles :) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:22, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :I am using them as a "start"... trim back the non-London stuff and expand the London part of their careers. At least that's the (sort of) Plan :-) Lozleader (talk) 19:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::So long as we follow the same pattern of activity we will avoid at least some problems. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 22:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Useful websites page Add to the London websites page as you come across anything interesting - and when there are enough we can divide them up as appropriate. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:22, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Tidying up Can you resolve the remaining double redirects please? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC) : I couldn't remember where to find the list but found it in the end! Incidentally I had lots of "fun" tracking down the right Lieutenant-Colonel Frederick Charles Colvile. There appear to have been at least five lieutenant-colonels of that name in our time period, some with two "ll"s and some with one. Took a while to eliminate the wrong ones (one was Welsh and was promoted through the ranks during WWI, another emigrated to Australia where he became a leading member of local society), but I found the right guy in the end (not helped by the variable spelling of his surname in the newspapers)! Lozleader (talk) 13:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. If appropriate in such cases add links elsewhere/comments on the talk pages (for persons deciding which namesakes are ex-relatives etc). Part of the fun of historical research is 'untangling' such details. Will get on with the short pages and uncategorised pages now. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Lord Mayors and others Possibly 'websearched - nothing available' (beyond WP and LW List of Mayors etc pages) comments on the talk pages would save a little time. If you can locate any of the short pages list streets, add something - or add them elsewhere if appropriate. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ... and can you reconcile List of Sheriffs of London with the http://patp.us/genealogy/aldermen_1500.aspx. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:43, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages Shall we agree that the can be used to note information to be incorporated into the articles at a later date. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) K Lozleader (talk) 12:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC) IP numbers Is there a 'keep me signed in' option on your set up? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Dunno. The computer signed me out of EVERYTHING, Amazon, Tesco, Wikipedia etc. Lozleader (talk) 19:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) ::'Many problems are caused by computers trying 'to be helpful' (in completely the wrong directions), or deciding to reset things across the board without notifying the computer-user. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC) How did you find my Great Uncle James Jeffery. My mothers Uncle. do you know any more about him. Regards Verajschonberg@googlemail.com Unlinkings Could you sort out the List of London bus routes (for places which are not) and templates on the page- and the Sevenoaks Parliamentary constituency (just about to be logged out of a library computer or would give more details) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Catholics As the library computer is about to log me out can I mention http://archive.thetablet.co.uk/article/4th-october-1924/22/et-cietera. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Double redirects There are several double-redirects - are they the same person in each case? Jackiespeel (talk) 16:10, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Middlesex County Council elections Which bits of the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middlesex_County_Council_elections confuse things if copied over here? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:16, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Lists of Mayors You have been busy :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:27, July 19, 2014 (UTC) : Bit of time on hands :-) Lozleader (talk) 11:57, July 20, 2014 (UTC) And could you sort out the redirect on the 1505 Sheriff William Browne. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Bus routes Just as I was getting the 'wanted pages' list down to under 500 entries :) Jackiespeel (talk) 16:25, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ... and could you sort out the W9 'anchor' please. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:45, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Mayor Joseph Edwards 1928-29 Hi, The reason I posted my picture was because he was . I also have a picture of his wife on the chair of office as the Mayoress of Battersea. I have no idea as to where or how to post it though lol Please help. P.S. These were my mothers parents. I would also like to find out her name as she died when my mom was very young and neither she nor I know her name. :( She is now 93 yo and it would mean so much to her. Bill Griffin (talk) 22:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Er we probably need to create a Joseph Edwards page with his mini-biography and photo on. Lozleader (talk) 16:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Looking at freebmd http://www.freebmd.org.uk/cgi/search.pl, there are a few Joseph Edwards marriages in Wandsworth District (which included Battersea until 1930). In later cases they give the maiden name of the bride. Crown copyright. Published by permission of the Controller of HMSO and the Office for National Statistics. You must not copy on, transfer or reproduce records without the prior permission of ONS. Search keys: Type Marriages Surname Edwards First name(s) Joseph District Wandsworth Results: Event Quarter Year Surname Given Name AAD/Spouse/Mother District Flag Volume Page *Marriages Dec 1864 Edwards Joseph Wandsworth 0 1d 886 *Marriages Dec 1877 EDWARDS Joseph Wandsworth 0 1d 939 *Marriages Jun 1906 Edwards Joseph Wandsworth 0 1d 950 *Marriages Sep 1909 EDWARDS Joseph Henry Wandsworth 32 1d 1947 *Marriages Jun 1915 Edwards Joseph H Scofield Wandsworth 0 1d 1327 *Marriages Jun 1915 Edwards Joseph T Divine Wandsworth 0 1d 1796 *Marriages Mar 1920 Edwards Joseph Matthews Wandsworth 0 1d 913 *Marriages Jun 1924 EDWARDS Joseph C F Prior Wandsworth 0 1d 1267 Search engine, layout and database Copyright 1998-2013 The Trustees of Free UK Genealogy (Ben Laurie, Graham Hart, Camilla von Massenbach, David Mayall and Jim Killock), a charity registered in England and Wales, Number 1096940. We make no warranty whatsoever as to the accuracy or completeness of the FreeBMD data. Use of the FreeBMD website is conditional upon acceptance of the Terms and Conditions Lozleader (talk) 17:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Page created - so the discussion can continue there. The article mentioned gives a couple of addresses - and more could be done with PO and other yearbooks, which should lead to the correct one being identified. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:27, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia crossover Can you answer here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Graemp? Shall update some of the MBW and after persons. Jackiespeel (talk) 23:42, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Kelly's etc Post Office volumes and LCC members (As a generic term) Having checked in a volume at the TNA (they can be rather large) it is possible to go from the address in the List of LCC members to that in the 'main run' and find out some of the given names. So, along with the Historical Directories website, we could probably resolve a few more of the initials. (Will add those I find). Jackiespeel (talk) 14:18, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, a clever plan. Yes the postal address does sometimes seem to be the key: I've been plodding through the early Mayors of Croydon whose addresses appear in Municipal Yearbooks (I don't have access but there is often just enough available in "snippet view" in Google Books). With the name and address they often turn up somewhere else in a Google search as a member of a society or something in the City or the volunteer force, and perhaps had an unsuccessful run for parliament. Occasionally there are details of their will/probate in the local papers. Lozleader (talk) 14:43, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::At some point the lists of LCC members should be updated - quite a few of the initials have full names in the actual articles. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) IPs changes Is that you - or has someone else joined in? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Not me guvnor Lozleader (talk) 16:10, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ::As the wikiverse has a habit of logging one out unexpectedly, might as well check (and try to get another contributor). Jackiespeel (talk) 16:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Cooper picture How does one put it 'the right way up'? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:18, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Downloaded it onto my computer, flipped it in my favourite graphics programme and uploaded it as new version. Presumably this is Ben Cooper? Lozleader (talk) 20:56, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::The standing figure at the right on the lower picture at http://ourhistory-hayes.blogspot.co.uk/2008/02/london-progressive-party-progressive.html is him. Will get back to the mayors in a while. Jackiespeel (talk) 00:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Double redirects I have dealt with most of those that have arisen - but the remaining station is 'going round in circles' and what format do you want with the chap (alter any of the others to suit). We should 'have a little list' on titles in headings to be 'reasonably' consistent. (Doesn't matter in most cases which we choose so long as we are consistent.) Jackiespeel (talk) 16:52, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Er not with you at all... please point me at the double redirects. By the "little list" do you mean a "style guide"? Lozleader (talk) 19:19, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::'Special pages' - heading 'double redirects' 'Little list' - to what extent should titles such as General, Squadron Leader, titles of nobility etc appear in the headers or be delegated to the article (I have already dealt with several Mrs XY: some of the duplications etc arise from inclusion and non-inclusion. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:31, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :OK I will look into the double redirects. As for the other issue, I don't think titles/job descriptions (General, Reverend, Doctor or whatever) should be in the article titles. Hard to know about middle names... a lot of these people seem to have been happy using initials. Obviously if you need to differentiate between people of the same name it's necessary. Perhaps stick your ideas down first and then I can have a look ;-) Lozleader (talk) 20:24, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Considering how much has been involved in setting up the tables and lists and the miscellany of resources used there are likely to be a number of anomalies arising - so long as we (and the passers-through) are reasonably consistent problems should be minimised. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:30, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Nice job on the mayor lists, much appreciated Lozleader (talk) 22:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how many more can be 'found' - even with collating the various sources: 'those compiling records in the past' should have been slightly less coy with given names. Should we look into getting onto something like http://www.history.ac.uk/history-online/projects/list? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Election lists Do you wish to get in touch with the Harrow and Westminster election collectors, or shall I? And what arrangement for future such 'useful sites' (even if just agreeing to add a link to the relevant LW page) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :By all means go ahead: do we perhaps need write a "mission statement" or at least a bit of "boilerplate" to give them an idea of what we are doing (or trying to do) first? Incidentally it turns that Havering Council has archives for all elections since 1964 on their site. Lozleader (talk) 22:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::So long as we don't both approach the same people/bodies. My preference would be towards something like http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_in_the_Wikiverse listing other websites (as well as on the various relevant LW pages) - which can accommodate websites ceasing - rather than negotiating a webring or something (as I don't know how to create one). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm. No idea how to do that either. disappointed there isn't an Earl Grey Tea wiki. Think I might put the kettle on... But seriously, yes some sort of resource listing with a bit of a blurb at the top saying what we think we're up to (actually I take tea seriously). Lozleader (talk) 13:01, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Create an EGT wiki - or adopt Earl Grey tea pages on Tea Wiki :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:14, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Councillors I know most of the councillors and other members of bodies are likely to be 'locally significant persons doing their civic duty' but there seem to be enough 'interesting ones' to consider an encyclopedia. :) Jackiespeel (talk) 21:10, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Rev. William Rogers Can you sort out the pdf link please. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:45, May 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm, it's proving tricky. But on the plus side I discovered we had two articles on the same chap.Lozleader (talk) 15:10, May 31, 2015 (UTC) ::'Given the nature of the project and the sources' there are likely to be a few duplicates. pdfs do seem to be difficult to link to. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) 3rd London Regiment As you have 'done' some of the other military units can you do something with the entry (and retain the info about the drill hall, rather than the viewpoint). Jackiespeel (talk) 09:46, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Two of my suggestions Hi! You and Jackiespeel seem to be the only admins who have edited in the last 4 years. I'd like to draw your attention to two matters I have raised, which I think could lead to improvements in the wiki. InstantCommons: see London Wiki:Wikimedia Commons. It allows display of most of the millions of photos on "Commons" without any actual uploading. For example, copy the whole of a page from Wikipedia and see most of the photos with no further work. It needs a request to Wikia to get it enabled, and I doubt if staff would happily grant that if I asked (even though the rather humorous "Achievements" feature says I'm ranked #4 on this wiki!), so it should come from an admin. The green template buttons on the editing page. Please see my comments on the London Wiki:Community Portal and answer the question from your viewpoint. Being able to acknowledge that Wikipedia was the source of some material on a page with just one click would save some of us a lot of time, time that could be better spent doing real editing. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::It #is# a matter of time available and what we choose to give priority to - which means, to some extent, aspects of London's history not readily available elsewhere. Jackiespeel (talk) 14:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry I have been in and out of hospital this summer so this has been neglected :-( In fairness, quite a few of the Wikipedia articles were written by me and some of the copying may have been in the other direction. Lozleader (talk) 11:21, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hope you are better.Jackiespeel (talk) 13:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::So do I. But I hope you can give a couple of minutes' attention to the above two topics, both of which are for saving much more time. (In fairness, I had noticed that some WP articles have input from Lozleader. Good work! Any WP material that's entirely yours can be republished here without acknowledgment.) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC) That some people view Wikia in Monobook rather than Oasis should also be considered. Jackiespeel (talk) 13:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I've forgotten what differences may be relevant. Please enlighten me on the difference Monobook may make to either of the above topics. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Switch to Monobook to see: some people prefer a WP-like layout. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:22, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::OK, I switched to MonoBook, looked in vain for green template-insertion buttons, looked at a page with an image, and switched back. Clearly people who use MonoBook won't care what the green buttons are; and there's no apparent effect on images. So, I'm asking again - please tell me how you think MonoBook impinges on either of the topics under discussion. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I'm being a bit dense but I can't find these green buttons. If I insert templates I use curly brackets . Where are these legendary green buttons? Lozleader (talk) 13:27, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Not a bit dense. I've replied on London Wiki:Community Portal. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Duplications through incomplete page-naming standards " Lozleader (Talk | contribs) deleted page Anthony T R Fletcher (Housekeeping: An article for this individual already exists at Antony Thomas Reid Fletcher: content moved there)" :You guys really should firm up the standards for page naming so as to minimise that sort of time-wasting. One easy standard is to use the exact Wikipedia name of a person where that exists. That can be found fairly easily if you tentatively add or to your page, then click on the WP link in the preview - it may lead to a search page if the name's not exactly the same. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) *As has been said before - there are very few of us involved and we are doing what we can - and as the information is presented in different ways in the various sources accessed there is going to be some duplication. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:21, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ***Actually, it was only through a little digging that it became apparent that Anthony T R Fletcher and Antony Thomas Reid Fletcher were the same person (albeit one misspelt). So actually quite a useful exercise and not time wasting at all. As I work very slowly through the Alphabetical list of members of the London County Council a few of these have turned up: people who were mayors or MPs with variations of their name. Lozleader (talk) 14:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Deleting a page and moving its contents to another page is time-wasting. It is also not the proper way to merge pages; see "Merging page histories" on the . However, the research that led to the "merger" is commendable. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay well that's me put in my place. Seriously, I'm just about ready to quit. Lozleader (talk) 10:49, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :::The system has worked so far - all that needs to be remembered is to check the talk page of the article being removed/turned into a redirect. The material #is# scattered, and #does# contain inconsistencies - and it is better to get something published than wait until all the material is gathered together (especially as there are occasional visits from people with more information/doing genealogical research). Jackiespeel (talk) 13:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Lists It does seem easy to 'dislocate' lists by adding or removing a character or space, or the '|' line :) Jackiespeel (talk) 16:46, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Dates question 'Doing a rough straw poll' - add your preference to London Wiki talk:Conventions in this wiki? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:08, September 13, 2015 (UTC) London Wiki:Lists of Mayors project Given that the page needs updating, the starting dates for Mayors of the various boroughs varies, and there is a listing for the post-1965 borough mayors, what should this page be renamed to? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:14, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Erm Greater London Mayors before 1965 or something? Lozleader (talk) 21:23, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Just coordinating - will update the list. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) GLC Boundary changes Should https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Greater_London_boundary_changes be copied here or linked to from the GLC page? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Well it's the boundaries of Greater London, not the Greater London Council so it would want me to link from there. The page probably deserves to be expanded to show pre-1965 definitions of Greater London: AFAIK the census and so on usually classified Greater London as the Metropolitan Police District and the City of London. There were probably other official or semi-official "Greater London"s. Lozleader (talk) 20:31, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::A 'things to check up' page might be useful (could include the few remaining missing mayors). Jackiespeel (talk) 23:39, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Montagu Sharpe on Wikipedia Would you care to develop it before it is deleted - or here. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:13, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :It's gone Lozleader (talk) 10:20, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I did try - and the entry could be developed here (using the links etc). One person doing the article is OR so looking for others to develop - and MS seems to be more notable than some of the people appearing on WP. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:49, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Roger William Cork Can you sort the mayor out - several entries seem to have got amalgamated. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:34, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Category Local government I am recategorising some of the entries - and there appear to be several duplicates (St Olaves and the Municipal Borough of Kingston upon Thames) - can you resolve them? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :If I can find them. On a similar note, once I have finished the Assembly Member articles I intend to change the name of the category from "GLA members" to "London Assembly Members" as this seems more accurate: they have "AM" after their name and it's called the London Assembly. While they are members of the Greater London Authority, so is the Mayor of London.Lozleader (talk) 21:35, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::A 'Conventions on officeholders list' might be useful - including a category listing. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:16, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I have Auto Wiki Browser installed which can sort of automate the process of recategorising articles. I've found a few duplicate articles and picked up a few errors too. Duplicate but slightly differntly named categories is a challenge: one would have to know all the variations before acting.Lozleader (talk) 17:56, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Will wait until you've finished updating categories before starting off new ones. Would it be practical to have 'Category:(year) event' (eg with the Greater London Plan, the flood etc) - 'Category:policy and initiatives' (for the GLP and similar) - and then rearrange at a later date? Jackiespeel (talk) 22:09, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Any additions to my latest comment on Conventions in this wiki? Would go for 'biographies' (rather than 'people') for 'persons not otherwise assigned' (and then divide up in due course), and similar (possibly the 'stations' categories could be simplified/reorganized). You deleted 'St Olave District Board of Works' - but there are now a couple of redlinks to it. Jackiespeel (talk) 16:43, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :oh um. Let's see. Lozleader (talk) 17:05, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :In this case redirecting to St Olave District 'cures' the problem for now - possibly a section on the BoW and members thereon will suffice for this and other districts unless particularly notable (or we run out of other things to do). Jackiespeel (talk) 17:58, June 7, 2016 (UTC) One possibility - have 'Borough Council' etc as a subsection of the relevant Metropolitan/Municipal/London Borough (adapt for Urban Districts etc) - and can then develop particular articles as appropriate. There is List of local government lists which could be extended (and perhaps could include 'Category;(name)' against each. Jackiespeel (talk) 17:59, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Deleting a lot of my work Please point me to discussion that concluded that most of the main contributors to this wiki think that deleting "year" pages is a good use of time. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :Er. I thought those categories had been inherited or created by mistake. They were a bit of a mess and very inconsistently applied and named and looked like an accidental copy and paste job from Wikipedia. I didn't realise they were intentional. I was intending to have a discussion on creating some sort of nice template and category system, so we can begin that now. I would appreciate if you did not use such an aggressive tone in future messages. Hopefully you didn't intend it, but I really feel like I'm being bullied. Lozleader (talk) 11:35, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::As 'the main contributors' are Lozleader and myself and we have not been adding year-categories perhaps this is something Robin P could take up? Jackiespeel (talk) 12:52, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Wanted pages list You are tidying it up :) Will see what I can do with what you leave. Jackiespeel (talk) 22:07, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Template:Navboxes/doc Can you sort out the 'script error' problem with the above - I don't want to 'cause dislocations.' Jackiespeel (talk) 22:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks - 'cite errors' and similar I can manage but there was nothing obvious. Will it sort out the WP:Skin 'wanted page'? If you can sort out the remaining double redirects (whatever variant of 'X district was administered by X Board of Works' you prefer) and the three 'Category' pages on the Wanted list I will resolve/develop the remainder (and then turn to the uncategorised pages). Jackiespeel (talk) 21:09, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Categories Should some of the categories be simplified - eg History of London‏‎/History of London by location/History of London by period/History of London by topic‏‎/History of the built environment of London‏‎ all in the first category until there are enough to divide them up? (So long as we agree what to do I will do it.) Jackiespeel (talk) 20:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm. Changing categories can be controversial. Is there another wiki to learn from? Lozleader (talk) 13:34, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::There is an equal logic for 'amalgamating until sufficient to divide' and for 'leaving as is.' Perhaps a question on Wikia Community Central or at http://wikis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wiki_Wiki? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:26, August 6, 2016 (UTC)